Zidonat
Zidonat or Zidonattun is a bloodline that is endangered of being extinct. The bloodline's history is believed to be traced as far back as the Era of Displacement, well before the founding of the Aqibasoun League. According to Hvaas propaganda, the Zidonat bloodline is tainted, dangerous, and a problem to the people of Remsar and in some ways, they were right at one point. Shortly after the Continental War, the Zidonat created a religious movement centered on the aspects that Rasha required humanity to advance their technology as far as humanly possible to allow to become less dependent on mining minerals, extracting water, and consuming what little land that is viable for farming. With stealing technologies from other nations, factions, and tribes across Remsar, the Zidonat tricked people into rallying towards them in times of great peril. Ultimately, their religious zealotry led to an economic collapse of the Aqibasoun League, sending the whole region into a dark age. Unable to keep the populace happy, the Zidonat began systemically controlling how the people of Aqibasoun viewed them. Religious ceremonies devolved into human sacrifice of other bloodlines in order to 'quench' the thirst of Rasha. Before long, the Kakaria Rasha'dnite movement became a theocratic power. Bloodline cleansing began to occur, in accordance to who the Zidonat elders viewed as unclean in the eyes of Rasha. They made extinct several bloodlines that remain to this day unknown and absent in the annals of historical preservation. This dark period culminated in a war that ravaged the entire Aqibasoun region. What began as a simple counter political movement against the theocratic powers of the Aqibasoun government became a resistant force of military power, threatening the governance powers of the Zidonat elders. Eventually they were hunted by Heshuki'irasha ("Protectors of Rasha"), public executions were conducted in cities inside the borders of the Aqibasoun League. Pushed to the brink, the resistance movement rallied neighboring factions to their aid in their effort to destroy the Zidonats, as the Zidonat and their religious followers had begun stealing natural and artificial resources, leaving many to side with the resistance movement. The first battle of the Aqibasoun-Zidonat War took place in the mountain tops of Attamikos Mountains. History The idea behind this was that the Continental War, lands and territory that were claimed by the violence were destroyed from bombs, chemical weapons, rendering land valued for farming and the water tables that sat beneath the surface unusable. The movement was then named Kakaria Rasha'dnite ("Will of Rasha"), whose followers surged in the saeculums after the war. The Zidonat bloodline immediately become prominent within the political circle of the Aqibasoun League which was slowly falling apart due to internal fighting. Several members of the bloodline found themselves taking over empty vacant spots within the Column of Lords, giving them a foot into policy making from which they injected their religious ideology into state law. In the early days, no one took them seriously enough until the Revolt of Anguish on the 12th Saeculus of Imish burned a quarter of the city as a result of a failing economy and a depleting water resource. As a result, the Kakaria Rasha'dnite promised the people of the Aqibasoun League that they will have the water with the technology that was being held back by the government of the league. Believing in this, more joined the movement and before long the movement's foothold within the Column of Lords allowed them to pass significant laws. One of which included water domes, where water could be processed from humidity without the need of extractors. The water domes was exposed to the people of one such technology that the government had been hiding from the people, arguing that it was to foster companies who were dependent on water extractors. This fueled anger among the populace who began to believe the government was hiding more vital technologies. In reality, water dome technology was nothing new and in fact was stolen from a small faction tribe outside the boundaries of the Aqibasoun territory. The sole reason why the Aqibasoun never used the water dome technology before was they had vast quantities of water tables within their territory, believing that using water domes would subtract the economic value that the tribe heavily depended on. Nevertheless, the Kakaria movement grew in strength and in numbers, eventually culminating in absolute control of the Column of Lords, who now represented only a single bloodline -- the Zidonat. The people of the Aqibasoun care little of this aspect as newer technologies were given to them (stolen elsewhere), allowing for the people to live comfortable at the expense of their own trade-craft and skill-craft that made Aqibasoun the hub of trade and market. What soon followed was an absolute collapse of the Aqibasoun economy, which was dangerously leading the entire region into a dark age. The people of Aqibasoun were growing weary of this, with no work, food was becoming increasingly scarce despite the fact water was plentiful. The selling of water however was made illegal by the Kakarians, who believed was unholy and sinful to do. This led to people smuggling water outside the territorial borders of the Aqibasoun league to sell it elsewhere. When the tribe caught wind of this, they equally learned that the water was processed from water domes; leading to tribe leaders to consult with their regional nation that they lived in to talk to the Aqibasoun League on their behalf.